White Wood
by indecentwriter
Summary: u no the same story, girl falls into ME gets in the Fellowship and what's that...... not Mary-Sue?? I'm about faint from something different!! R


Name: An Eleven Maiden Author: Bex's Email: cutepinkbird88@hotmail.com Pairing: (None so far but maybe later) Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people you haven't heard about. But if any come up for sale I got dib's on Legolas and if not him then I want Aragorn! Summary: The typical girl gets sent to ME and doesn't know why but she finds out certain things and SHE is meant to come on the Fellowship but for a certain purpose.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The place looked familiar but I couldn't put a face or really a memory to it. I remember it from somewhere. I'm Josie by the way and I'm here with my class looking at trees and plants and things like that. But I'm lost and I can't find my way back to the class. Oh well I'll just keep looking. I'm sure I'll be able to find them soon. I mean this place can't be that big. Can it? Well I hope it isn't that big.  
  
Yeah so since were stuck here I may as well tell you what happened to me this morning. I woke up as usual late and running franticly around to get ready before the bus left. So I was running around trying to do ten things at once. But then mum and dad come in. See they usually don't get up till about 8. And I'm out of the house at 7.  
  
'Josie darling you don't have to go to school today. I mean who really likes to go to a zoo?' said my mother.  
  
'Rainforest. It's ok mum I want to go I need to for an assignment,' I said grabbing my bag and heading out the door. Yeah you might not think that was a weird conversation but you might think the next bit is.  
  
'I'll drop you at school,' said dad coming out fully dressed. FULLY DRESSED I mean shoes and socks and everything, he even had a scarf on. Not so weird? Yeah well actually it was but its gets better trust me.  
  
'No I'll catch the bus,' I said walking out the door quickly. See I new something was up. But I didn't know what. Then I realised what mum and dad were wearing. There clothes were like 10 000 years old. Well not that old cause earth isn't that old. But you get my point they were flowy type of clothes. They looked like something out of a movie. I didn't really believe what I was seeing so I went inside to check out what they were wearing and yep they were still wearing long flowy clothes. 'Why are you wearing those things?'  
  
'We need to talk to you,' said her mother offering her a seat at the table. See my parents rarely ever needed to talk to me. See my family is perfect and our family don't have any secrets. Not once have I ever heard my mum say "We need to talk." But I couldn't talk my bus just came by I need to go quick or else I would miss it.  
  
'Sorry I can't talk my bus is here,' I said running out as three other girls pilled in.  
  
See am I the only one or do you think that that's weird? I mean do you parents ever act that way? Or is it just my parents?  
  
Ok so I've been walking around for an hour now and the class is nowhere to be seen. I mean it's like they have been swept into a black pit. It's really weird and I'm getting really scared. And I even tried to call Lauren on her mobile but I have no signal. I swear something has happened to every one. Or I'm just lost and - Oh hey wait I see some one. They look really weird but I'm sure that everything will be ok.  
  
'Excuse me sir?' I said walking up to him. He was wearing a bow and arrow and kinda looked cool. Cool they must have a club round here I got to join. My other one just closed down. Back to reality Josie. He turned around in one swift moment and before I knew it he had a bow and arrow up. Boy this guy was good and fast not to many people- wait back to reality.  
  
'Who are you? And what business brings you to Rivendell?'  
  
'I'm Josie,' I said shocked. What Rivendell I thought we were in the Brisbane Britannical National Park? We ARE in the national park.  
  
'And what business brings you to Rivendell?' he asked again as other men appeared from behind bushes. They to had arrows pointed at me. I noticed that he to was wearing olden type clothes and his bow looked exactly like mine.  
  
'Aren't we in the national park? Cause if your filming a film I'm sorry for interrupting,' I said really sorry.  
  
'Tie her up she is a spy from Sauron! We will take her to Lord Elrond,' he said backing away. I tried to struggle away from the men's grip but I new I was no match to 10 men or so. We walked for an hour and no one talked and finally we reached a big and beautiful castle. But it was too beautiful to look like a castle it was more like a big house. There were so many house around I was stunned I forgot to walk. A man I'm not sure who, whispered to me: It's beautiful isn't it? He then pushed me forward and I started to walk again. All the way there though I was wondering what mum and dad were being told about my disappearance?  
  
'Lord Elrond,' said the same man that caught me. 'We caught a spy.'  
  
'This is no spy! This is just a girl! Untie her. Legolas if you grow tiresome of capturing things go look for bugs. Where did you find her?' said the Lord I had to stifle a laugh at that.  
  
'She thinks this is some National Park,' said what looked like Legolas. 'And she is no elf.'  
  
Wait did he just say Legolas? Unless I have a hearing impairment for a minute or so I heard right. But Legolas is a character in Lord Of The Rings. I mean maybe the guy's parents just had a big thing for the book but why would he be called Legolas. And I mean there might be a Lord Elrond round here on holidays but as far as I know there aren't any Lords in Australia.  
  
'She isn't an elf? Is it a man?' asked the Lord worried.  
  
I was untied but I lost track of the conversation trying to take in what the man said. ELF? What the hell is going on here? This has been the weirdest day. And now an Elf? I felt like screaming out. I made a rough grunt to show that I was still here. They were not men they were Elves. That is the weirdest thing.  
  
'Girl speak!' said the Lord. 'Who sent you? What is your name and how did you get here?'  
  
'I'm Josephine Printers. I do not know how I got here. I was just walking around trying to find my class. Where am I?' I asked scared and worried. What will they do to me?  
  
(Bold italics mean Elvish)  
  
'Legolas has she hit her head?' asked the Lord in Quenya.  
  
'No My Lord not with us!' answered Legolas.  
  
They know mum and dad's language. Maybe I should show them my pointy ears. No I don't think that would be wise. Besides having freaks for parents who made me do archery and learn how to use a sword before I was the age of 10 I also had pointy ears. So imagine how I felt when I read The Lord Of The Rings. I asked my parents if they had found me in the arm of an Elf. But no. They too have pointy ears so I pretty much thought they were Elves. But I dismissed it when they got annoyed with me. Any way back to Rivendell. With out realising what I was doing I was pulling my hair up into a ponytail.  
  
The two continued to talk in Quenya for a while until they turned around and noticed my ears.  
  
'Lady Josephine why did you not tell us you were an elf?' asked the Lord.  
  
'I'M NOT an elf!' I said horrified. 'I'm a human. Why were you speaking in Quenya? I thought I was the only one that new that. Well except my parents.'  
  
'Yes that is Elvish,' said Legolas. I tried to pinch my arm with out any one noticing me but I yelped in pain, as I didn't awake from my dream.  
  
They ignored my pain and the lord asked, 'Were your parents Elvish?'  
  
'I do not know Lord Elrond,' I said looking quiet confused.  
  
'She looks like she is from the White Wood Clan.' Said the Lord turning to Legolas.  
  
'White Wood Clan?' asked Legolas and I.  
  
'They are nearly extinct. But I will contact their King and Queen,' said Lord Elrond as he went to his desk.  
  
How is it should I continue?? I know it has been done but oh well!! Just Review n I will take it away!! 


End file.
